Together, but Alone
by Hayriiluvsyou
Summary: What happens when Len rejects Rin. How does she react? What does Len do to fix his mistake? Read to find out. P.S. This is written by two people. Erii and Haylie. .
1. Rin Pov- Forgotten

I sat at the foot of my bed, wearing my nightdress with a lovesick smile on my face. I wonder if he will  
come tonight. I would be happy if he did. My hands started twitching. What if he didn't come tonight.  
My ankles crossed in anticipation, I waited. 'Please come. I miss you.' I thought. Just then he made his way  
into my room. He looked at me with a lustful expression that, no doubt, i returned. He edged closer to the bed.  
Eventually sitting next to me. He looked at me, making me blush furiously. I turned away, which only resulted  
in him grabbing my chin and guiding me to look at him. He then leaned in and kissed me. My eyes closed,  
immediatly losing myself in his kiss. I loved this. The way he made me feel. They way he knew how i felt.  
He pulled away. Laying me down on the bed, he kissed my neck. Going for that well-known spot and abusing it  
thoroughly. Earning a groan from me. I began to play with the bottom of his shirt. He smiled and removed it,  
tossing it to an unknown location. He was perfect. He ALWAYS was perfect. Running my hands down his chest.  
Making him shiver and gasp. Soon, he began to play with the straps on my dress. My eyes widened, were we  
going to go that far? "Please?" He whispered, his warm breath tickling my face. How could i say no?  
I loved him. Slipping the flimsy piece of fabric off of me. He sat up for a minute, taking in my body.  
I blushed and crossed my arms over my chest. He then grabbed my hands and pushed them away from my body.  
He took one hand and started feeling my small breast, playing with it. My moans became even louder, my hair  
falling over face. He pulled himself away from me, brushing the hair out of my face. "Are you sure?" I nodded.  
I was ready. For him. He took off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. He dove back on my body, playing with  
the hem of my panties. They were soon gone. He didn't expect it when i flipped him over. Legs apart over his lap.  
I saw his eyes widen as i rubbed his already hardened member. Earning a loud moan from him. My soft giggles echoed  
off the walls. I started to pull down his boxers, feeling his body squrim under my fingers. Once they were off  
i threw them in a random direction. Moving my hands up and down his full erection, his moans became much louder,  
"Rin...~" He pushed me backwards, leaving me naked in front of him once again. He push apart my legs, smirking  
at how wet i was. I gasped as he pushed one finger inside of me, the feeling was strange. Len smiled, then frowned.  
"Rin..." I looked at him for a moment before sitting up to look into his eyes, "What's wrong? Did i do something  
wrong?" He looked startled, "No! Of course not! You're perfect. I'm just not sure i want to take this from you."  
He stood up, and i frowned. "Don't worry about it, you'll do this with somebody else. Somebody who isn't related  
to you." I stood up, blanket wrapped around me, "I only want you." My eyes filled with tears. He was leaving me here.  
Alone, confused. He looked at me, "I'm sorry." and left. Tears fell freely down my face. I slipped my nightdress back  
on and sat on my bed. Did i do something wrong? Did i not do something? Tears falling faster now. I loved him. I loved  
the way he looked, the way he made me feel. I guess he didn't return my feelings. I hugged my pillow and cryed myself to  
sleep. I hope it would be better tommarow.


	2. Len Pov- Regret

"I can't believe I did that to her..." I mutter as I leave the room.  
I just turned down the person I truly love because I can't bring myself to like the idea of it. I just hurt the person I love the most because I am a coward, and I am too afraid to take a chance on her because of what it would mean for me. I... I am so disgusted with myself...

I tiptoe down the hallway back to my room, careful not to disturb anyone that may, or may not, be sleeping. In other words, Rin. Our parents left us about 2 years ago when I said that I was in love with Rin. They got upset with me saying that, claiming I didn't know what love even was, but I argued I did, so they left us. Since then, I have had to drop out of school and get a job so that I could provide for us. I get home late, and when I get home I always check on Rin, but I get carried away sometimes. I mean, she is amazingly beautiful and who wouldn't take an opportunity to "spend time" with her?

I open my door gently, as if turning the knob too far would make it scream out in pain. I hate it when this happens. We get sooo close, but I always wimp out. I always tell her, "You'll find someone that you truly love to do this with," but, I DO truly love her.

I walk across the room to where my bed is and lie down. "Awe, shoot," I think to myself, "I need to go get my clothes back from Rin's room." I get up to go get them, but stop myself and think, "Would she really want to see me now, after what I did to her?" I stop for a moment and finally build up the courage to go get them.

I tiptoe back across the hallway, and get to her door. I stand at it for a second, reach up to the doorknob to turn it, when it turns by itself.  
I panic and think, "SHHHOOOOOOOIIIIIITTT, I HAVE TO HIDE!" but there is nowhere to go, so I just stand there like an idiot, waiting for the door to open.

It opens, and I see Rin there crying, and I feel terrible. "Rin, I am so-" I get cut off by a loud sob and her arms wrapping around me in a tight hug.

"Len, I'm scared," She sobs, which catches me off guard. Rin is never afraid of anything! "I... I need you to sleep with me tonight!"

I stood still for a second, unsure of my feelings and wide-eyed at the request. "R-R-Rin, a-are you sh-sh-sure?" I manage to stutter out. She nods innocently, still crying, and my heart skips a beat in my chest. I look into her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, wipe away the tears, and hug her back, before slipping into her room with her once again.

I pick her up and carry her bridal style back into her room, her hands squeezing my shirt tightly as I walk over to her bed and place her back down. I walk over to where my clothes are, and put my boxers back on and go and lie down next to her, hesitating, and making sure she is okay with it. She had a small smile, with tears still in her eyes,  
and nods. I lie down next to her, and she immediately buries her head and hands in my chest, breathing deeply and peacefully. I smile to myself and wrap my arms around her, holding her gently, but securely to me.

This reminds me of when we were younger, before our parents left us. Before we even knew what love was, and before it affected our lives so much.

~Erii 


End file.
